countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Qatar
Qatar, '''officially the '''State of Qatar (دولة قطر), is a country that lies in the Middle East. It borders Saudi Arabia and has access to the Arabian Sea. He is one of the least-known countries in the Countryhumans fandom, though he is pretty popular among the Arabs who are in the fandom. He usually appears with his fellow Arabian countries. Description Appearance Qatar is pretty short compared to other countries. He has a golden tooth on his upper jaw as he is known to be the richest country today. He almost always wears his traditional Arabian thobe, usually with a fancy pen in his shirt pocket. Along with his thobe, he also wears the Arabian headdress, the ghutra (as the locals in Qatar say it), that's made in a way to achieve an imposing look inspired''' by the venomous snake, the cobra. He can seem imposing and cold, and has sharp teeth and claws, but he is generally rather friendly and only wants to make friends. Personality Qatar is known to be really narcissistic and egotistical, and he always somehow ends up talking about himself and his successes as a businessman. Qatar tries to keep his narcissism to a minimum, but it doesn't usually work out. Qatar is trying his very best to be one of the popular countries, and he mostly uses the media and many other things to earn more publicity. He welcomes foreign countries with open arms and enjoys having businesses with them (unless it's not going to benefit him). He tends to stay away from drama, as it can severely damage his reputation. He also tries to avoid family scandals and drama, but he always finds himself sucked into one, no matter how hard he tries to not affiliate with it. Some might describe Qatar as a manipulative country because of all the deals he's been tossing around, but he's just trying to make a good life for himself. Interests Qatar likes watching his own news channel and reading his own work on his website. He loves keeping traditions and often goes camping with his falcons. He tries hard to gain publicity, and loves making good deals that earn him money. When he is stressed or wants to relax, he drinks his favorite tea, Karak tea. He shares with Czechia the hatred of being called short, and heavily discourages the drinking of alcohol. He avoids eating pork, and doesn't like dishonest people or people who beg to him. Flag Meaning The flag of Qatar is the longest in the world. The flag has a white band on the left side whose edge has nine white triangles acting like a serrated line. The line separates the white bands from a wider maroon band on the fly side of the flag. Qatar’s flag is quite similar to the flag of his younger brother, Bahrain. Bahrain's flag has a lighter tone of red with fewer triangles. Other Symbols Nicknames *"Qati" or "Qat" Etymology Some say that the name "Qatar"/"قطر" is inspired by a famous ancient poet that settled in Qatar and others say that it's inspired by the word "rain/مطر" in Arabic. History Geography '''Qatar is a peninsula in the middle east of Arabia, bordering the Persian Gulf and Saudi Arabia, in a strategic location near major petroleum deposits. Qatar occupies 11,437 km2 (4,416 sq mi) on a peninsula that extends approximately to 160 km (99 mi) north into the Persian Gulf from the Arabian Peninsula. Politics Relationships Family * Saudi Arabia - Father * United Arab Emirates - Brother * Kuwait - Brother/Sister * Yemen - Sister * Bahrain - Brother/Sister * Oman - Brother/Sister * Sudan - Cousin * Jordan - Cousin * Palestine - Cousin * Iraq - Aunt/Uncle *Syria - Aunt/Uncle Friends * Turkey - "You helped me become free from my father! * Iran - "You protect me from other countries who want to hurt me * El Salvador - "I am excited to see you in world cup 2022!!" Neutral * Algeria - "Why don't you watch my news channel? * Israel - "We tolerate eachother's existence... * United States - "You give me weapons, but you support my dad... Enemies *Saudi Arabia - "I don't support ISIS, stop saying I do! *United Arab Emirates - "I'm better than you! *Bahrain - "why does dad like you more than me... *Egypt Opinions Saudi Arabia - I hate you, Father. Also, quit pressing your dumb ISIS movement on me. Trivia References Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Arabian countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Kingdoms Category:Dictatorships Category:Microstates